Make This Work
by Sparky95
Summary: Melinda is in high school and gets sent to ISS all the time. Finally Jim gets in and Melinda falls for him. Will she be able to make it work? Or will she have to admire Jim in secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

I walked in late. Again. I already know I'm going to get yelled at. This time I'm going to stand up for myself.

"Melinda! Your late again. Don't you remember our talk we had yesterday?" My teacher yelled at me as I shut the classroom door

"Yeah I actually do! Thanks for reminding me. I'll let you know when I actually care about what you say" I yelled back

I will admit that I have an anger problem. I get it from my dad. I can't stand slow people, people who yell at me, people who think their better then everybody else and so on.

After a little battle of yelling between me and my teacher she finally had the guts to tell me to go to ISS. ISS is like my home after the 10th time down there.

"Hey Mr. Howard. How's your day goin so far?" I asked

"Melinda again? What'd you do this time?" Mr. Howard asked me looking up from his book

"Yelling back. Or "talking back" as the teachers call it" I said sitting in my usual place

About 7 minutes later a guy walked in. Handed Mr. Howard the slip saying why we're here and sat next to me. Weird. He's actually the first guy to sit by me in a while.

"Hi" I said

"Hey" He said back

"What're you in for?" I asked sounding like we were in a prison

"Talking back. Of course. You say 1 word and the teacher freaks out"

"I know right!? That's what I'm in here for" I said. I looked at this guy for a bit, "So, what's your name?"

"Jim. Yours?"

"Melinda" I smiled. This guy was cute!

"Cute. This your first time in here?"

I was about to answer until Mr. Howard started laughing loudly, "Melinda's first time in here!? Yeah right! This is like her second home man"

Jim looked over at me and I nodded my head

"Nice. This is my 2nd. I'm a good boy" He laughed

Ah. I already love his laugh. Its so...so...cute and funny

We talked for the rest of the period, when the bell rang for lunch we exchanged cell numbers

"Text me any time. Or call. Which ever you like better" I said fast thinking on my feet. I didn't want to screw this up

"Alright. I will for sure" He smiled and walked away

_This guy is super cute. Don't mess this up Melinda! This could work out_

**A/N: So, how'd you like the first chapter? Melinda is a bad girl in school, and can she really make this work with Jim?**


	2. Skipping & Ditching

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer**

I was sitting in my 5th period. Biology. When I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I quickly pulled my backpack up on the table to hide my phone. This is the only good thing about sitting in the back. I slid my phone open and saw it was from a number I didn't know, I pushed "View"

_"Why hello again! This is Jim btw"_

Ahhhh Jim actually texted me! I was practicaly jumping up and down from my seat

_"Hey! What class are you in?"_

I acted like I was paying attention and writing things down

_"Ugh world studies. a.k.a most boring class ever! we're taking a test right now haha"_

I laughed to myself and my best friend Delia looked at me with a weird face. I held up my phone letting her know what I was doing. She nodded her head

_"Oh, how fun...? I'm in biology we're learning something about evalution"_

I actually didn't care what we were learning at the moment.

_"Haha nice. Hey you wanna skip 6th period with me? Nobody has the guts to actually do it so I'd thought I'd ask you."_

Ok first off this guy texts back really fast, second do I even have the guts to skip?

I took a deep breath, "_Of course! It'd be fun. Meet in downstairs C hall"_

_"Sounds great! See ya then :)"_

I put my phone in my pocket and looked at the clock, 10 more minutes until class was over. I was pretty excited for what was going to happen. I wondered what we were going to do for 45 minutes

The bell finally rung letting us know that class was over. I raced out and ran to C hall running down the stairs. I saw Jim standing there looking around

"Hey!" I said out of breath

He laughed, "Why hello again, why are you so out of breath?"

"I ran all the way from upstairs B hall" I said

"Oh. Lets go" Jim said looking around and grabbing my arm leading me over to the backstairs

We sat down on the stairs where nobody ever went and waited until the bell rang for class to start. About 4 minutes later it did. We both laid back and talked

"So your a junior?" Jim asked

"Mhm. Are you?" Please let him be!

"Of course. If I was some senior I wouldn't even be here" He said eyeing me

I gave a little chuckle, "Uh...I'm not sure to take that as a comment or what" I said confused

"I was kidding. If I was a senior I would still talk to you and ask you to skip with me" He said sitting me and looking at me in my eyes

I looked at his eyes, dark brown, they looked black almost. Beautiful! He was so perfect!

"So are you in any sports?" I asked

"Baseball"

In my head my mouth fell open. This was awesome! I loved baseball players. I thought they were amazing

"Awesome! I'm on the tennis team" I said hoping he wouldn't laugh

"Really? Thats great! Your the first girl I know that's on there" Jim looked at his hands

We talked for a bit more about school, what we plan on doing after high school and probably the next time we'll get ISS.

**Next Day**

"Melinda. ISS. Now." Mr. Harlem said to me again

"Seriously? What'd I do this time?" This was unbelieveable! All I did was sit down

"I just saw you drawing on my desks! I already told you 3 times not to do that" He started yelling

I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say to his ugly face. I walked down to the ISS room

"Hey Mr. Howard. How's your day so far?" I always asked him that every time I'm in here. It's how he knows who it is walking in

"Melinda. Are you serious? Weren't you in here yesterday?" Mr. Howard asked

"Yeah but gay ass fag Mr. Harlem sent me down here cause I was "drawing on his desks"" I put in quotes

"Language Melinda. Just have a seat please, make yourself a home...again" Mr. Howard said laughing

I turned around and look next to my seat I smiled

"What did you do this time?" I asked

"Not sure. I just walked in. My teacher said go to ISS now. So I did" Jim said chuckling

I was glad Jim was here with me. I'm not so alone really anymore

"Oh how fun is that? Teachers just don't get it" I laughed

Jim laughed too then he looked at me, "You know your a fun person to be around Melinda. We shoudl hang out this weekend"

I smiled, "That'd be awesome"

We talked a little bit more, then when I was telling him a story about how my older brother dumping a bucket of water on me when it was snowing outside Jim looked up at the door

I turned around and saw Jenny. A junior girl, handing Mr. Howard a call slip.

"Woah. Isn't she hot" Jim said to himself

Jenny looked over at Jim and gave him a "Your cute. Meet me here after class" smile/look

I turned forward and sank lower in my seat and read my book. I should've known Jim wasn't into me.

**A/N: Yeah this probably wasn't very interesting so sorry! Next chapter will**


	3. How About Tonight

**Ghost Whisperer is not mine. **

After our ISS was over I raced out of the classroom. I felt there was no need to stick around and talk to Jim when he was "expecting" some other girl.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and thought, _Melinda, it's just one girl. Take a chill pill or somethin! He still likes you and you know it._

I turned around and saw Jim and Jenny talking. She was closer to him then pancakes and syrup.

Jim looked at me and looked back at Jenny

_Yeah hey to you to...douche bag_

At lunch I was suprised to see Jim running up to me

"Mel! Wait up!"

I turned around, "Hmm?"

"Sorry about that thing after ISS. Jenny got me talkin about baseball, and once I start...Ya can't stop me until I'm done" He laughed

"Well when I saw you two together she was all over you and she was the one talking" I said sitting at a table

"Yeah, she was asking me if I could teach her how to play baseball today after school"

I looked at him, then looked back down at my food, "Oh. Thats nice...I guess"

"I said no because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out. Ya know since it's Friday, no school tomorrow" Jim laughed

I smiled. I couldn't believe Jim said no to Jenny Renee! Just for me!

"Yeah totally! I'd love to hang out tonight. Where we goin?"

"Well I thought I could take you out to dinner, and afterwards we can go down the the park, sit on the ground...on a blanket of course...and stare at the stars"

_Wow! This guy knew how to plan a date_

"Sounds so much fun! Can't wait! How about you pick me up..say around 6ish?" I asked shurgging my shoulders

"Awesome. See ya later Mel" Jim said getting up and walking away toward his next class

I sighed and smiled. Then thought...what am I going to wear?

**A/N: Ha! I didn't make Jim go to Jenny. He's stayin with Melinda...so don't worry. I wonder how their date is gonna go...**


	4. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: Ghost Whisperer is not mine**

**Enjoy! :) **

I ran home and ran through my closet. I finally decided on wearing my black and white shirt with my black vest. Curled my hair. And I was ready to go! I waiting for Jim to come pick me up

Around 6:10 the doorbell rang. I raced to the door and opend it fast

"Hello there" Jim said smiling and giving me a rose

I smiled, "Aw, thank you!" I locked the door and was gone

We ate at Anthony's. A fancy seafood restruant. I asked the common question

"Are you sure you can afford this?" I asked leaning in

"You think I'm poor?"

"No no no I was just asking"

He laughed, "Yes I can afford this Melinda. Just don't think about anything but having fun"

After about an hour Jim paid the bill and we headed for the park

We found a spot out in the open and layed the blanket out. I layed down first

"There's so many of them!" I looked up at the stars

Jim layed down and put his arm around me and whispered, "Wow..."

"Their so beautiful" I said. Then I could feel Jim look over at me. I just stared up at the stars. I smiled and then finally looked over at him, "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking how lucky I am to be with 2 beautiful things tonight"

I smiled again, "What are they?"

"The stars...and you" Jim looked back up at the stars

I couldn't stop smiling. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just turned my head back up

We talked for a bit longer and how the night was so warm and perfect. Jim sweet talked me a little bit more and we left

We pulled up to my house, Jim walked me to my door and we stood there

"I had so much fun tonight Jim" I said

"Me too. We should do it again next weekend or something" Jim got closer to me

"Yeah I think we should. We always seem to have more fun around when we're together" I said stepping closer to him too

Jim started leaning in to kiss me when my dad opened the door

"Hi! I'm Melinda's dad" He held out his hand

_You've got to be kidding me!!_ I screamed in my head

"Hi. I'm Jim" They shook hands

"Well I guess I'll see ya at school on Monday" I said to Jim

"Yeah. Bye Melinda" Jim turned and walked to his car

My dad walked in with me behind, I turned around and saw Jim looking at me I gave him the "text me" signal and he nodded his head

I walked past my dad, "Thanks alot" I mumbled

**A/N: Sorry they didn't kiss. Wait till next time! **


	5. Txting Nite

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer**

**Enjoy :) **

**A/N: Alright so the little squgly and dash between the talking part..that's minutes passing while replying back to the other person and for the message to be sent**

"_Hey. I'm really bummed that I didn't get to give you the famous goodnight kiss"_

It was a text from Jim. Yay!

"_It's ok. We both kinda knew it was going to happen. I mean if you actually watch the movies, all dad's burst in before they kiss"_

~-~-~-~

"_Haha yeah aint that the truth? Well anyways whats up?"_

_~-~-~-~_

_"Nothin much. Just layin on my bed. Thinkin. You?"_

_~-~-~-~_

_"Thinkin about what?"_

_~-~-~-~_

_"Just tonight. And how lucky I am to be around you all the time"_

_~-~-~-~_

_"Yeah me too. I'm so glad we ran into eachother in ISS. If I would have never gotten in trouble...We would've never met. And how sad would that be?"_

_~-~-~-~_

_"Ugh. Don't even talk about us not meeting. I can't bare the thought." _

_~-~-~-~_

_"Me either. Well I'm so glad we went out tonight. I had a lot of fun. And I was going to tell you something after I kissed you..but..well you know what happened."_

_~-~-~-~_

_"What were you gonna tell me?"_

_~-~-~-~_

_"Naa. I shouldn't tell you over text. How stupid would that be?"_

_~-~-~-~_

_"Well I would __know__ how stupid it would be but somebody, hem hem, won't tell me."_

_~-~-~-~_

_"Well you'll just have to wait till Monday"_

_~-~-~-~_

_"Darn it! Monday is so far away."_

_~-~-~-~_

_"Its OK. Hey I'm gonna go to bed. So I'll text you in the morning. Night babe"_

_~-~-~-~_

_":) Night babe"_

I was so happy that Jim called me babe. What could go wrong?

Crap. Something's going to happen now because I just said the stupid phrase that when people say it...something bad happenes.

**A/N: Yeah...um sorry it was SOOO boring! But I wanted to get started on my one-shot of Ghost Whisperer (please read and review that..when it's up)**


	6. Authors Note

**So yeah, this is an Authors Note. Duh. But I just thought I'd tell everyone that reads my Ghost Whisperer stories that I am very sorry but I did start my new story...but its in Twilight form. :( I really want you all to read it, so if you want me to change it into Ghost Whisperer form, review it to me or send me a message saying that. I gladly will :) **

**Alright, that's all I had to say. So please go read it (its called ****Stories of War****) and let me know if I should put it in Ghost Whisperer form (where people will actually R&R it) **

**Thanks! **

**~Sparky**


	7. Move With Me

**I do not own anything Ghost Whisperer**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing

"H-Hello???" I asked still half asleep

"Did I wake you up?"

It was Jim. I smiled and woke up fully

"No. Not at all. I was actually just getting up" I said sitting up

"Mhm. Well anyway, I was wondering if you were up yet" Jim said laughing already knowing the answer

"Well, I'm up now. What's up?"

"Eh. Just sitting on my couch. My parents just got up and left. Saying they were going to the store"

"Oh? How...cool?" I shurgged. What was I suppose to say? 

"Yeah. That's what I thought too... They left over 3 hours ago" Jim said slowly

I gasped. I knew Jim lived a couple blocks from the store, so how could his parents be gone for so long?

"Did you try calling their cells?" I asked

"Yes. I tried both of them at least 100 times and they just go to voicemail after 3 rings. Melinda you know what that means don't you?" Jim started to say

"I--" I was cut off

"Their rejecting my calls. Which means they aren't even at the fucking store! I have no idea where they would be" Jim yelled

I've never heard Jim cuss before. I tried to think of the next possible thing to say

"Jim...it's alright. They'll come back. They have to! They can't just leave you there by yourself"

"No Melinda...They've done this before. They didn't come back for 2 weeks. This time I don't think they're ever coming back"

I started crying. I felt bad for Jim. No kid should ever go through their parents leaving them for that long and not tell them

"Well. If they don't come back in a couple more weeks...you can come live with me" I said

"Are you kidding me? Your dad would never let me" Jim said sharp

"Jim. Do you not notice that we're seniors, about to graduate!? Theres only 10 more days of school. As soon as we're out you and me can go out looking for a little house" I said fast. The thought of me and Jim living together just made me smile

"Melinda. I really don't mean to break your dreams...but we just met 2 months ago. How can we move in together if we barley know eachother?"

"You called me and told me about your parents. Would you call anybody else?"

"No" Jim whispered

"Well I already found a little house with 2 bedrooms. You don't have to move in. I've been looking at this house for a long time and if I buy it...you can just come over whenever you need to. So please don't say how fast we're going, because we both know we don't care" I said

Jim nodded his head. This was true. He didn't care. He would actually do anything to live with Melinda.

"Look I gotta go. I have to get in the shower. Please keep me updated about your parents" I said

"I will. I promise" Jim said

"Oh and Jim?"

"Hmm..?"

"Will you at least just think about the house thing? It'll make me feel better" I smiled a little

"I will"

"Thanks. Bye" I said and hung up

Jim took a deep breath and tried calling both his mom and dad one last time...only to be rejected by both.

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update. My internet was down for a couple weeks. But I'm back now! Let me know how this chapter was **


	8. Yes!

**Nothing of Ghost Whisperer is mine :( **

After I got home from Andrea's house, helping her with finishing up her newborn baby's room, I called Jim to see if his parents had called him yet, or came back home

"Hey Mel" Jim answered the first ring

"Hey there. How are you?" I didn't want to jump right in and say it

"Fine. Thanks. My parents still haven't came home yet. I actually talked to my mom..." Jim trailed off

"Annnnnnd--?" I asked. I hate when people don't tell me the full story

"She said they were at the store until 11:00 last night then they just went to a hotel room a couple blocks away from our house because they were "to tired" to drive" Jim said putting quotes around 'to tired'

I kinda laughed. I didn't mean to! I hoped Jim didn't hear me

"I know. That's what I did when she told me that"

_Crap he heard me_

"I laughed to. I mean, who stays at a store for 7 hours? Then goes to a hotel because your to tired when your house is in walking distance!"

"So then what happened?" I asked fast

"I told her I wasn't buying her crap anymore and that I don't care if they ever come home again because I'm moving someplace else"

A big smile came across my face. Jim wanted to move in with me!

"Really Jim? Oh I'm so happy for you! Plus this is going to be so much fun, with you living with me and--" I was cut off

"Uh. Melinda, I didn't say anything about moving in with you. I just said I was moving someplace else"

"Whaa--What?" I said confused. What the hell is going on here

Jim sighed, "Melinda, I don't want your parents freaking out because you moved out and I moved in. I mean think about it, would you be happy if your daughter moved out and some random guy moved in with her...that you didn't even know?"

"No, because if that guy made my daughter happy then I would get to know him better. I wouldn't freak out...like some people would" I laughed

"Hey now! Well yeah I guess that's a good point. Maybe I can come over for dinner this weekend and talk to your parents? Make everything cool between us..?" Jim sounded hopful

"Oh my god! That would be amazing! I'll let my parents know" I said jumping up and down on my bed. It made me so happy that Jim actually was going to move in with me!

"So does this mean that yes, you are going to move with me?"

"Hmmmm...." Jim looked in the distance for dramatic effect

"Hello!" I screamed

Jim burst out laughing, "Of course it does! What kind of guy would I be if I didn't?"

I laughed too, "Well I better get off the phone so I can go tell my parents about the wonderful guy that's going to show up Saturday night talking to them about moving in with their beautiful daughter.." I made a face, "Scratch that "beautiful" part. I don't think it works"

Jim got quite, "Uh yes it does! Beautiful, smart, super funny, awesome girl, it all fits you. Plus more, but I can't think of them at the moment...there's just to many amazing things about you"

I smiled big, once again!

"Alright I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye" Jim hung up

I sat down for dinner. Looking both at my mom and dad. Wondering if this is the time to bring up Jim

"Mom? Dad?" Well I just blurt it, so I guess so!

"Mmm?" They both looked up from their plates

"There's this guy named Jim. And, uh, we're really good friends and he was wondering if he could come over Saturday night for dinner to talk to you guys about him moving in with me after graduation" I bit my bottem lip. I just jumped right in. I didn't know how to "feed around the bush" on this one

I looked at my mom, she started smiling. I looked at my dad, he had a blank look on his face

"Of course he can Melinda!" My mom screamed and stood up to hug me

_Um? What the hell is your deal? Why are you so perky?_

"Dad?" I asked slowly

"Well...."

"Robert! Of course he can. Their good friends, he wants to come over and talk to us. Thats a good sign and you know it" My mom said

"Alright. I guess so" My dad said and continued eating his steak

"Thank you daddy!" I yelped and gave him a hug

I ran upstairs and called Jim

"JIM!" I yelled

"Ouch! Melinda don't scream, My ear is right here" Jim said laughing

"They said yes! You can come over Saturday and talk to them. Jim, I have a good feeling about this.." I smiled

**A/N: Well..? Tell me what you think :) **


	9. Dinner Time

**I don't own anything Ghost Whisperer**

**Saturday Night**

_Ding Dong_

"JIM"S HERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs from upstairs, I was so excited. I raced down the stairs, stopped at the door to fix my hair and shirt then opened up the door

"Hey" Jim smiled

I smiled so big I think I freaked him out, "Hey there. Are you ready?" I took a deep breath

Jim ran his fingers through his hair and stepped in smiling

I took Jim into the family room where my mom was

"Mom. This is Jim. Jim. This is my mom...Loretta"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Gordon" Jim gently shook her hand

"Nice to meet you too Jim, but please call me Loretta" She smiled at both of us, "Melinda, your dad is outside"

I led Jim out the back way around to the porch, "Hi daddy!"

_Wow. How stupid did that sound?_

"Dad, this is Jim. Jim this is my dad...Kyle"

Jim shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Gordon...again"

"Same to you Jim. Please call me Kyle. In this family we don't waste our time on our last names, just our first" Dad laughed

Jim laughed also, then I joined in for a second, "Alright well, we'll leave you alone" I took Jim's hand and led him upstairs to my room

He sat on my bed and I sat on my desk chair just across from the bed. I stared at him as he looked around the room

"Your room is awesome. I think it fits you" Jim looked back at me and smiled

I got up and sat by him, "Why thank you" I laughed, "So are you nervous?" I said getting closer

"A little. Your dad seems pretty cool though. Your mom is awesome too. You have a nice family. I just hope your dad doesn't "put me to the test" and ask me a million questions about us at dinner. I've heard about those...not fun" Jim said getting closer to me too

I smiled and gave a chuckle, "I'm pretty sure he won't. My dad doesn't do that kind of stuff. Even if he started then my mom would stop him then-" Cut off...again

Jim's lips were pressed againest mine. I closed my eyes and thought how lucky I was. Before I knew it, Jim's arms were wrapped around me and he was on his back, and I was laying on him. I put my legs on each of his sides, it was a weird sitting postion. I put my hands on his cheeks and next thing I knew, we started making out

It was like nothing I' ve ever done before, I felt weird with my parents downstairs while me and Jim were on top of eachother making out

We stopped after I heard my mom yelling up to us that dinner was ready

I looked down at Jim making my hair fall in my face, he looked back up at me and smiled, then gave me another kiss

"Let's go" Jim said getting up and heading downstairs

As I watched Jim go down the stairs I sat on the edge of my bed bitting my bottem lip and smiling

_Perfect_

"So Jim. Do you have a job?" Dad asked

"Yes sir I do. I work over at World Gym. I'm a personal trainer and kind of help around with other things" Jim smiled

Dad nodded his head then looked over at mom

"Loretta, I must say that this dinnner is amazing!" Jim said

Loretta nodded her head in a 'thank you' sort of matter

After about 2 more hours of talking about jobs, collages, and so on we were finally excused from the table

I looked over at my mom bitting my bottom lip asking for a "Yes, he can move in with you" or a "Hell no!" She looked up at me then looked over at dad letting me know that they have to talk about it privately

I led Jim back up to my room and sat him on the bed

"So how'd you think it went?" I asked

"Great actually! I'm pretty excited myself" Jim said looking over at me

I couldn't hold myself back anymore, basically leaped into his arms and kissed him. After a while he looked at me like I was some crazy person, then he kissed me back. We stopped and smiled at eachother for a while

Then I head my parents calling to us. We raced downstairs to hear the good...or bad news

_Please be good please be good!_

We sat on the couch and waited

"Melinda, your dad and I talked about it and..."

I tightened my body and hands bitting my bottom lip again. I seem to do that when I'm nervous

"And what!" I screamed

Mom looked at us both, "We're going to need some more time to think and talk about it. I'm sorry" They both walked out of the room

Jim looked over at me and saw I was starting to tear up. He put one arm around me and the other slipped through my hand

"It's OK Melinda. You can't expect them to say yes right away" Jim said into my ear

"No. It's not OK Jim. I'm old enough to make my own choice's now. Wether they like it or not...your moving in" I said glaring at my parents who were still walking away from us

**A/N: Once again, sorry it's taking me so slow to update. Busy busy busy! But actually this chapter took me about 3 days to write**

**Please review!**


	10. Home

**I do not own anything Ghost Whisperer**

**A/N: Sorry I havent updated in so long!**

"Melinda! You can't just go off like that! It's not right" Jim looked over at me

I looked over at him, "Jim! Do you wanna move in with me or not?" I said kind of loud

Jim nodded his head, "Of course I do" He moved close to me, putting an arm around me and brushing my hair out of my face with the other

I smiled, "Well your moving in with me either way"

**Next Day (Sunday)**

"Melinda please come down here!" My mom called to me up the stairs

I raced downstairs, knowing that its going to be the answer I've been waiting for. I sat on the couch and smiled

"Melinda, your dad and I talked and we think it's best if Jim doesn't move in with you"

My face went blank, "What?" I said in a serious but mean voice

"I'm sorry. Jim seems like a nice guy and all, but we want you to move in by yourself"

"What are you smoking! Are you high!" I yelled standing up

"I am not high! That's our descision and it's final!" Mom yelled pointing at dad and herself

I looked over at my dad who was trying to hide a laugh from my outburst of being high

I ran upstairs and called Jim

"Hey Mel, did they give you an answer yet?" Jim picked up

"Yes. Jim, pack your things, we're moving next week..and that's final" I said smiling

**That next Monday**

Since Jim and I already graduated last week I already started moving into my new house. Mom and dad still had no idea that Jim was moving in the day they went on their cruise to Hawaii

We just unloaded dad's truck which was full of my clothes, the last load. We were done. Finally!

Us 3 all stood in my kitchen looking around

"This is it Melinda. We'll be back in a month. I'll call you every chance I get OK? I love you and good luck!" Mom said hugging me

I hugged her back, "Thanks mom. I love you too and have fun"

As I was hugging dad goodbye mom shouted, "Melinda are you sure you don't need help unpacking? I can stay and help!"

"No mom! I want to do this. Thank you though. Leave now, have a great time! Don't forget to write!"

I waved goodbye as the truck was out of sight. I took out my phone and called Jim

"Jim! Get your butt over here! My parents are gone, I'm home alone and I need my roomate pronto" I yelled happily

Jim laughed, "Alright Melinda I'll be over in 10" Then hung up

I smiled and jumped on my couch turning my back on it so I'm laying down

Jim pulled up and walked right in, "Hey there stranger!"

"Oh gosh your finally here! I can't believe this! This is so great" I jumped into his arms giving him a big hug

"Mel, what about your parents?" Jim said pulling away

"Who cares! I'm out on my own, what are they going to do? Plus their not going to visit every single day Jim, they probably will every month; 2 or 3 times" I smiled

We unpacked Jim's things then started on the kitchen

About 2 hours later Jim stopped and looked at the clock

"Hey let's take a break ok? It's 10 'o clock at night" Jim said pulling at my hand

He took me over to the couch and we sat down, me sitting on his lap, one arm around his neck and the other over his chest. I smiled at him

"What?" Jim asked smiling back

"I love you. I'm so glad your here with me Jim, we're going to have the best memories in this place" I said looking around

"I love you too Melinda" Jim said and kissed me

After I took another look around our new house Jim pulled me closer to him and we started making out

"Hey, why don't you say we go try out our new bed?" Jim said eyeing my bedroom

A blank look came on my face, "Huh? That's my bed sir" I said laughing

"I know, but I getta sleep with you sometimes right?"

"Yes, of course you can" I said kissing him then leading him to my room

I jumped into Jim's arms and started kissing his neck, going up to his lips I heard the door being shut, which I didn't get because we were the only ones here

_Whatever. Just enjoy the moment_

Jim layed us on the bed, I looked up at him and smiled, he looked down at me and smiled back starting to take off my shirt as I take off his pants

**A/N: Leave a review please & thank you! **


	11. Bad Night

**I do not own anything Ghost Whisperer**

"That was great Jim" I sighed falling backwards on my pillow

"Yes. Yes it was" He laughed getting up and putting on some shorts

I got up and put on a sweatshirt and sweats, "Are you hungry?"

Jim shook his head, "No. Are you?"

"No way" I laughed. I went over and sat on the couch

My cell started ringing, "Hello?" I answered

"Hi honey! It's mommy!" My mom yelled

"Hi mom. How's everything going?"

"Everything's going great so far. I just wanted to say one last goodbye and I'll miss you! Oh and your cousin is going to be checking in on you every couple days"

"Mom! I don't need somebody to be doing that! I'm not in school, I'm out on my own now. So I can take care of myself"

Jim sneezed loudly

"What was that?" My mom asked

"Uh, it was me. I just sneezed"

"It sounded like a man. Melinda, what's going on?" I could hear my dad in the background telling my mom to calm down and relax

"Mom, it was just me, sorry if I don't sneeze the right way. Listen to dad and relax. I'm hanging up now"

"Alright. I love you Melinda"

"Love you too mom" Then I hung up, "That was close!" I stood up and walked over to Jim

"Sorry. I couldn't hold it in anymore" He wrapped his arms around my waist

I leaned up and kissed him, "So then what are we going to do for the rest of the night?"

Jim shrugged, "How about we..."

I snapped my head over to the front door

"What?" Jim looked over too

"I could have swore I just heard someone try to open the door"

Jim walked over and looked through the peephole, "There's nobody out there Mel"

I nodded and went over to the couch, "JIM!" I screamed standing up

"WHAT!" Jim jumped

"I just heard it again! Then I heard someone knock on the window!" I started freaking out it was 3 in the morning and this was happening

Jim ran in the guest room and grabbed a bat, "Mel, please stay here" He walked toward the door

Then someone started banging on the window by the living room. I screamed and got on the table

"Melinda! Call the cops! There's these guys running around the house with guns" Jim said running back to me

"Jim! Please don't go out there!" I said starting to dial 911

"Hello! My name is Melinda Gordon and people are trying to break into my house! They have guns!" I yelled listening to the emergency lady asking where I am calmly

"My address is 1630 S. Quincy St! GET THE COPS OVER HERE NOW!" I screamed again has I heard a window break in the bathroom

The lady told me that the police were on their way and to get the nearest weapon and stay away from the bad guys

_Well no shit lady! What am I gonna do go over and say "Hey guys! Your breaking into my house and trying to kill me, that's cool do you wanna shoot me while your at it?" _

I heard a gunshot, then Jim yelled

"JIM! OH MY GOD!" I screamed. I wanted to go and help but I remembered that he told me to stay here

As I was getting up to go help anyway, I heard the police outside grabbing the guys and yelling to get on the ground, I ran outside and yelled at them that there was one inside my house and that my husband was shot

_My husband? Did I just say that?_

We got Jim to the hospital, the doctor came in and told me that he needed surgery to get the bullet out of his ribs, but it could be a bit risky if he was going to make it or not

I sat on the chair, put my face in my hands and started crying

_How can this happen?_

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Coffee Fixes Everything

**I don't own Ghost Whisperer**

Jim started moving around in the bed, he woke up and gently grabbed my hand

I woke up and smiled, tears still running down my face

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I said looking scared. Was this the last time I was going to talk to Jim?

"I've been better. I'm not worried about me, are you OK? Did they hurt you?"

I shook my head no, "I was screaming the whole time" I gave a small smile, "As soon as...you went down the police showed up"

Jim smiled back and kissed my hand, "Thank God. I was so scared" He looked around, "I thought I heard you yelling that there was somebody in our house?"

I nodded, "Someone broke into the bathroom, but the cops got him, he was trying to hide in the closet." I looked into his eyes, "Jim I don't want to go back without you" Tears started welling up in my eyes again

Jim pulled my hair behind my ear, "I know, it's ok. I promise you won't ever go in that house without me"

I burst into tears putting my head down, thinking of what the doctor told me earlier

_It could be a bit risky if he was going to make it or not_

Jim looked at me confused, "What? What's wrong?"

I wanted to tell Jim, but I felt he was already to scared as it is being in the hospital with me crying at his bedside. So I quickly said something

"I'm just really scared. I want you out of here. I'd rather I be in this bed then you" I squeezed his hand

"No. Don't wish that. I'm glad it's me and not you. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I wouldn't be able to live" Jim squeezed back

The doctor came in, of course with his clipboard and all

"Hello. How are you feeling Mr. Clancy?" He came closer to the foot of the bed

"I'm fine. When can I get out?" Jim sat up but then shutting his eyes tightly shut showing pain

"Mr. Clancy, you'll have to go through surgery first" The doctor said looking down then up as he said this

"What's wrong?"

"Well you were shot in the ribs, and the bullet is stuck in between them. Also-"

I quickly stood up, "Doc, can I talk to you outside..now" I started walking out the door

"Of course, the doctor started behind me"

"Don't tell him that it could be risky if he'll make it or not. That would be stupid to tell him! Just say we need to go into surgery right now and you'll be out of here in no time" I said in attitude

"I understand completely"

We walked back in. I smiled at Jim taking my seat by him again grabbing his hand

"So when is the offical surgery?" Jim asked

"As soon as possible. I'll try and get early tomorrow morning" The doctor nodded

"Thank you" I said

He nodded again and walked out closing the door behind him

Jim let out a deep breath, "Well shit" He looked over at me

"I'm sorry Jim. I should've never asked you to move in with me. This would've never happen if it wasn't for me"

"Melinda, don't say that! If I wasn't there you probably would've gotten killed! You asking me to live with you was the best choice ever" He smiled

I smiled back. Then I got this urge to talk about marriage

"When we're married Jim everything is going to be different..I promise"

Jim shot his head toward me, "Married?"

"Um..yeah.?" I looked confused, weren't we going to get married?

"Mel, I don't know if we'll get married. I know we're on our own and living together and everything but..." Jim looked down

_What the hell is he saying! How can he have the guts to say this to me? He's breaking my heart every word I hear. _

"But...We've been together for so long, I just thought.." I started to say

"Don't start on this subject" Jim let go of my hand

I sat back in the chair. Shocked. Why was he telling me this?

I looked down hiding my tears, "Um, alright. I think I'm gonna go get some coffee" I stood up

Jim grabbed my hand, "Don't. I'm sorry OK? I didn't mean to-"

I snapped my hand out of his and walked out wiping my tears away

I sat at a small table, with two chairs on either side and a couple magazines on it. Holding my coffee in hand and staring at the floor

I felt like a freak, just staring at nothing. But I've been doing this since I was a little girl, I was use to people waving their hand in front of my face, yelling my name to snap me out of it, calling me a weirdo

Jim and I's conversation ran through my head over and over again about...

Tears starting trickling down my cheeck once again

I was debating if I should go back into Jim's room or just stay out here

I decided to stay out here for a while

I took a couple deep breaths myself, then my phone rang for a new text

It was from Jim. How did he get his phone?

_Babe, I know your still here in the hospital with me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything. I don't know why I said that, please forget everything we just said. I need you here for me during this surgery, I need to see your face when I wake up in the morning, I need to say I Love You every chance I get. _

_I Love You so much babe, more than you can think of_

I shut my phone.

This day is not working out...

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm trying my best to get up these chapters. So tell me what you think of this one! **


	13. Be Brave

**I don't own Ghost Whisperer**

**A/N: Hello everybody! Thank you for the reviews :) Keep em comin please and thank you :D Alright well I hope your feeling lucky because I'm writing and posting a new chapter for you guys...on my Birthday! But I just wanted to let you all know that I won't be updating for at least a week due to me going to the beach!**

After a couple minutes I opened up my phone again and read the text

_Why would Jim tell me that we're not getting married then turn around in less then 10 minutes and tell me he was sorry and he didn't mean anything? It wasn't like him_

I got a new text

_Babe- Please come back. I need you for this surgery. I won't go in without you. What I said back there...I had no idea, it's the medicine I'm on. I'm all loopy! Please come back I Love You and I need you Mel_

I started crying. I seemed to do this a lot. I didn't know what to do, go back and act like nothing happened?

_Yeah Right_

But I knew I had to because Jim did in fact need me for his surgery. So I stood up, threw my coffee away and braced myself to go in and put everything behind me

"Hey" Jim sat up straighter when I walked in

The doctor turned to face me and smile. He was a different doctor then last time, probably the surgeon

"Are you Melinda?" The doctor asked

"Yes?" I asked confused

He shook my hand, looked over at Jim and smiled big, "Jim here has been telling me all about you and how great of a life you guys are having"

I gave a little smile, "Really?" I looked over at Jim who was smiling at me with...what seemed like teary eyes

I walked over to Jim and kissed him, "I'm sorry" I whisperered

"No no don't say that. You didn't do anything except get hurt. This is all my fault, please forgive me, I'm deeply sorry Mel" Jim kissed and hugged me

The doctor nodded and walked out

"Are you ready Mr. Clancy?" The surgeon walked in the next morning

Jim took a deep breath but quickly ending it due to how much pain it gave him to breathe in deeply

He nodded his head then grabbed my hand, "She can come right?"

I quickly leaned down next to Jim's ear after seeing the doctor's look on his face, "No I can't. I have to wait in the waiting room or in here. I'll be in here the moment you get out. I promise. Be brave for me" I squeezed his shoulders

Jim grabbed my hand and kissed it, "I Love You Melinda"

I started crying...again, "I Love You too Jim, don't you ever forget that"

I leaned down and kissed him. It could be the last time

They wheeled his bed out slowly, as I wiped tears away I sat on the vistior's chair and prayed

"Please help Jim in this surgery and help him get out of it saftly and perfect again"

I read my book for a while longer until I finally had the urge to get up and walk around for a bit

I walked out and a nurse smiled at me as she walked past me, I smiled back

I walked past a room with two teenage girls laughing and telling eachother to get in the corner, whatever that ment. Kid's these days had so many inside jokes

Kids...Jim...

I wondered if I would ever have kids with Jim, maybe, maybe not. Who knows actually. I wasn't going to worry about it

About an hour later, after eating a small lunch in the cafe I walked back to Jim's room and sat back down on the chair taking out my book only for the surgeon to walk in with his hands folded

"Mrs. Clancy?" The doctor asked

What was I suppose to say? "Not yet, but please call me Melinda" I stood up and smiled

"Melinda" The doctor smiled back and shook my hand again

"How was the surgery? Is Jim OK? Did he make it?" A million questions were running through my head at once, all I wanted was answers

"Well Melinda..." The doctor looked down at his hands

My eyes widened, I knew what was coming next

**A/N: Sorry to end it here! You'll just have to wait till next week :) Let's see..how about we get 5 reviews to unlock the next chapter..? **


	14. Let's Get Home

**I'M BACK! Holy crap I was gone for a...very long time. And I am deeply sorry for that. This chapter isn't going to be long because..I just don't have that much time. **

**Once again I'm super sorry :( **

"What what what what? What happened to Jim?" I asked starting to shake and fumble with my hands

_Oh please God don't do this to me_

The doctor looked up at me, "Jim is fine. He gave out for a couple minutes in the middle of the surgery but thank God he came back"

I let out a big breath as I saw Jim's bed beeing wheeled in. Jim was sleeping with one hand on his stomach and the other over his forehead

"Jim really needs his sleep so please don't try to wake him" The doctor said walking towards me, "I'm very sorry if I gave you a scare Melinda. Have a good night" He smiled and streched out his hand

I shook it and ran over to sit by Jim's side

**NEXT DAY**

Jim and I woke up at the same time

"JIM! Oh my God. How are you feeling?" I jumped toward him

"I'm fine. I have a massive headache though" Jim looked over at me and squinted his eyes from the bright lights

I laughed with tears welling up in my eyes

"What's the matter babe?" Jim asked sitting up a little

I shook my head, "Nothing. I was just scared to death-" I stopped..probably not the best thing to say right now

Jim gave me a kiss on my forehead and smiled, "I'm sorry Mel. I couldn't hold it in any longer"

I looked at Jim confused

"I know what happened. The doctor told me. God knows why! I wouldn't tell my paitent that he died for a couple minutes while in surgery!" Jim crossed his arms

I laughed again, it was great to hear Jim's voice again. i gave him a kiss, "Please don't scare me anymore today. My heart can only break so many times a day" I dropped my eyes

"I'm sorry. For everything I have ever done to hurt you Mel. I don't mean any of it. Sometimes I just let my anger get to me"

"Let's just forget about it. It's in the past and non of that matters now" I didn't want to fight with Jim, not after what just happened

**NEXT WEEK**

"Ready to go home babe?" I asked Jim excited as I was signing his papers

"I've been ready" Jim looked at me and put his arm around my waist and kissed my head

The nurse smiled at us, "How long have you two been married? You have to be newly weds"

I bit my lip, I was going to let Jim answer this one

"Almost 4 months" He smiled

The nurse nodded and smiled at me then her smile dropped, "But...where's your ring?"

_Shit_

"Uhh, I left it at home. I didn't want to get it dirty here with everybody sick and all that" I waved my hands. Then I wrapped my arm around Jim's waist to tell him let's go!

"This is not a dirty hospital ma'am. We clean it very well every hour of the day" She gave me a mean look

"OK" I said and led Jim away

"What a bitch. Nurse's are not nice when your fully checked out" Jim said looking back

"Yeah well that's just how they make their money. Maybe we'll find those guys who broke in to our house and tell them to go find her" I looked up and smiled

_Damn_ I thought, "_I got to go home to a broken in house..I do not want to clean that up_"

**A/N: Yeah...That probably was a little boring BUT like I said I don't have that much time :( Please leave at least 5 comments (OR MORE!) so I can get back on track and update more often.**


	15. AN 12713

**A/N: Hello everyone! Wow, I haven't been on here since..well a couple years ago! I stopped updating because I am still in high school, about to graduate so I needed to focus on that stuff. **

**I'm not sure who all is still here and reading...leave a review for me so I can get back to writing, and maybe even start a new story :) **

**I'm home a lot now so I will have lots of time to finish one out.**

**So let me know ASAP! Again sorry for being away for so long. **


End file.
